Cold storage is a storage paradigm for storing large amounts of data that are rarely access or modified. For example, cold storage data may be employed to store sensor output, camera footage, internet of things (IoT) related data, archived electronic messages, or other archive data. Cold storage operates on the presumption that large amounts of data that are to be stored and most of the data will be modified rarely or not at all. Cold storage systems are designed to provide large amounts of storage in a space and energy efficient manner. Data access time for cold storage systems should be reasonable while maintaining high data density and minimizing power consumption. Multiple accesses may also be beneficial for searching the large data volumes. The cold storage system should also be protected from hardware failure and provide efficient mechanisms for hardware replacement and data recovery when hardware components fail.